When The Sun Sets
by the sun queen
Summary: Bright is the princess of the Sun Kingdom and when she is visiting her BFF Willow ,she finds out willow has a twin brother she never knew about .Just around the time the bone chilling Kingdom of Darkness declars war on her kingdom.(i suck at summarys please at least try to read this) and yes all this is my own characters but is still takes place in Ooo many years later please read
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to my annoying alarm,yawned and got out of bed I looked into the mirror.I looked horrible.I had certanly slept good , I decided to wear an orange and red knee length dress and some blood red boots.I'm half there I thought looking at my long wavey golden blonde hair in a tangled mess. after about a hour of brushing it, I was finally done. there i thought standing in my full lenght mirror. I went into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth then placed my golden tiara on my head the sun stone immedeatly starting to glow.I am the Sun Princess I thought then I heard a knock on my door."Yes" I said "breakfast in 5 miutes I heard. "K"I said and sat down on my yellow bed "Wow its still weird knowing I have servents" I said to myself as I got up and headed down to was fast and boring as usaul I hated couldent something happen, I mean it had been like years since I'd even heard a good conversation during meal time but whateves I thought.I got up and headed down the stairs of the castle."Hey where do you think your going" I heard a voice yell I swong aroud only to see one of the palace always worryed about worryed about me I was in fact,the only daughter of King Ray The Third AND the wearer of the only sunstone still liveing and that was important."dont worry I'm just going outside tell my dad not to worry" I yelled back hurriedly running out of the room. "They will probley be looking for me soon so I better get far" I said to myself sprinting through the I had gotten aways away I stopped and rested till my breathing was back to normal and observed my was pretty plain on this part of town, a coulple little houses thats all.I was used to the big part of Sun City and this was a real change,I'd never been here how on the surface of the sun I had run this far I slowly walked was so quiet."How the hell did this happen"I said to myself once again ,brushing the sweaty waves off my was when I heard a was a weak deep voice that showed pain in its tone."Come closeeeeee"it said I spun around to the direction I had heard it in."Come close,litte girlllll" it said.I smirked I was certainly not little at 5ft 7in ,but whateves someone clearly needed help.I slowly tip toed until I heard the voice again,this time louder "hurry I wont be here long " it said.I went faster. Then as I pushed away a bush I saw a small creatcher , I couldent really detect what kind "thank you for listening" it said "I need to tell you something very important,before I have to gooo..." it stoped and coughed into a started again " you will meet a boy you will love ,but in four weeks time a very powerful sorce will declare war on you and your family and that boy will die protecting you from it ,your kingdom will not win the war and you will spend the rest of your life poor and sad " and then it left.


	2. Chapter 2

I was surprised by this little creature and jumped back when it quickly sent me with questions ,I wondered why it was here and were it had gone and why it told me what was suposedly my future and how it knew this.I finally decided that it wasent't real and I was just seeing things because I was dehydrated from running so , that was it I was seeing things but how in the world could a person feel the thing they were imagining breathing on them I don't know. I relaxed some more untill I fell asleep._Na na na na na,dee doo de dada doooo..._is what I woke up to noticeing it was my phone I sliped it out of the pocket in my dress and answered it."Hi ,Bright how ya doing are you still coming to my house to watch a movie in a hour "WHAT? what time is it Willow ,how long did I sleep?" Willow smirked when she heard this ,I could tell."5:30" she said and asked why I had slept all day and I answered "oh,I don't know it just happened yeah I'm coming ,bye " I said ending the call I needed to stop talking and get there Willow never liked it when I was late or when I was early so I ran until I coulden't no more ,thankfuly getting to the castle at six.I slipped into my room and petted my fire dog, is one of the only five hundred fire dogs left in the world for these animals lived way back when my great great great great great great great great great great grandmother ruled the late Fire Kingdom and even before why I take good care of Crackle.I love him.I grabed my ID card that I'm supposed to keep with me whenever I'm outside the castle , walked all the way up the huge staircase until I reached the towering door of my Dad's study and knocked. soon I heard a very loud strong voice yell "come in" so I did as expected and came in I was greeted with big hug from the King."Hi dad! how are you" I said. "Oh just good " he replied."I 'm going to the Nature Kingdom to visit Willow in a couple of mintutes"I said "do you want me to bring you back anything."No , have a good time" he smiled "just be safe." So I left and got to the teleporter everyone used to get back and forth from diffrent places and teleported myself to the Nature Kingdom.

**Hey I 'm so glad I finally had the guts to publish this story.I know it is all made up but the Nature Kingdom takes place on Ooo many years after the time of Finn and Jake and all those other this story flame princess and finn marryed and some how had kids which started the first people of the Sun Kingdom. I'm sorry if it don't make since to you it does to me and some other people out there. **


End file.
